bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero100
Hero100 is a comic maker. However, his comics were never released (and probably never will be), so he is most known for being a PGS in Tavakai's works. BZP Information Hero100 made sixty or so posts after being introduced to BZPower by Tavakai, then took a vow of silence and never posted again. He still views the forums, but never posts. Comic Information Hero100's Comics Though Hero100 never posted his comics, he uploaded them to his Majhost. He later removed them, though not before some could see them. His early characters, however, were introduced in VakamaTK's Comics. The entire group included an annoying Matoran of Duct Tape named Joe, various villains (with Doctor Bob as the most prominant), a giant Kraata with a jet pack, and a Toa of Bananas named Fred. VakamaTK's Comics Since Hero100 cancelled his comics, his main appearance was through VakamaTK's Comics, his only PGS role. He first appeared as a Matoran of Pineapples with a regular green Kakama, but later wanted to change it to a custom mask--a combination of a Kakama, a Miru, and a Lhikan Hau, with a visor, called the Kanohi Mikau, Mask of Manipulation. To fit this in with the plot, Hero100 gave Tavakai (then VakamaTK) the sprites for a black, maskless Matoran who would plummet from the sky to steal Hero100's mask. VakamaTK later made Hero100 the Mikau using his maskmaker abilities. Quest for the Visor However, Hero100 once more wished to change his appearance, so VakamaTK made a three-part saga to do so. When being interrogated by Shelek Holmes, his visor was taken so his eyes could be seen. However, the rogue detective did not give it back, which left Hero100 quite angry. He left the comic studio to find Shelek Holmes, and by some odd coincidence, his ship was flying overhead. Hero100 used a rope tied to VakamaTK's spare Great Huna as a grappling hook, and was pulled along behind the ship. The ship arrived at a building in Metru Nui, where Shelek had come to interrogate Mantax. However, he was Mantax Kicked through the wall, and his mask fell off. After Mantax left, one of Shelek's guards came with Hero100's visor, saying someone had attempted to steal it. Hero100 quickly put on Shelek's mask, and as such was mistaken for Shelek and given the visor. However, he was later confronted by a squadron of Shoopdakh, and had no choice but to jump out of the window. When he landed, the visor broke. He went to Nuparu Labs to try and find some way to repair the visor, but accidentally dropped one of the pieces next to one of the machines, called the Elemental Experimentation Zone (EE-Z). After retrieving the piece, he accidentally tripped over a roll of duct tape lying on the floor, and the visor flew out of his hands, hitting the "on" switch for the machine. Afterward, the machine activated and hit him with a burst of power that changed his element to duct tape. He also had a new mask, a combination of the Kakama and Avohkii, with the power of light speed. Upon returning to VakamaTK's Comics, he was not recognized until he proved he could log on to his BZP account. Personality Hero100's major personality trait is anger. He angers quite easily, and in one of his comics his mask turned red and lasers shot out of his eyes. Trivia *Hero100 is friends with Tavakai in real life, and lives a few blocks away from him. *Hero100's current design was partly based off of one of his characters, Joe. *Hero100 had originally planned on changing his character name to Datu, and accidentally did on BZPower. *Tavakai actually made the Mask of Light Speed, though at Hero100's directions. Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters